1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable electrical traction machine, and more particularly to a traction machine which can ease the pain of a patient with bone spurs or protrusion of the intervertebral disc.
2. Description of Related Art
Bone spurs are a common condition in old people. In addition, office workers and computer users have a great risk of having protrusion of the intervertebral disc. Based on a patient's condition, a doctor can use different treatments for the patient's condition. In general, the doctor will use physiotherapy and not operate on a patient unless his condition is very serious. Therefore, there are many therapeutic apparatus to assist a patient to ease pain and gradually recover health.
Because a patient's vertebra is pressed for a long period of time, stretching the patient's body, especially the spine, can really relax nerves of the vertebra. A conventional traction machine can accomplish the purpose. The conventional traction machine provides a pad and a movable foot holder mounted on an end of the pad. The patient can lie down on the pad and move the foot holder away by a handle. Therefore, the patient's vertebra can be stretched.
However, the traction machine can not be folded as it is a fixed structure. This machine only provides a stretching function and its use is limited. Furthermore, if the patient does not have enough strength in his/her arms, the machine can not be used.
A foldable electrical traction machine in accordance with the present invention tends to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problem.